Fate or Foe: An Ilvermorny Story
by InfamousButterfly
Summary: Set in modern day Ilvermorny, this story follows a unique first year student and her journey of self-discovery. Not every thing, or person, are always what they seem. Sometimes the biggest battle one faces are those that come from within. *for more back story, check out Pottermore and J.K. Rowling's description of the history of Ilvermorny


FATE OR FOE: AN ILVERMORNY STORY

Disclaimer: Ilvermorny and her characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, but Zaira and Nic are all mine. :)

Authors Note: This story will eventually have flashbacks to the past, to Zaira's history. It's too good of a story not to tell, and I just couldn't wait to write it into a prequel so I'm combining them. Eventually they'll come together and all make sense at some point.  
Also, in the beginning I'm trying to keep the voice from the point of view of an 11 year old, a very intelligent 11 year old, but still 11. I look forward to her getting older though, because then my writing can mature too!

 **Chapter 1:**

Prologue:

 _I wake up with a start. Something feels off. The air around me appears still and quiet, yet something is very wrong. There is a dangerous energy in the air that is making me feel very uneasy._

 _Quietly padding down the hallway, I go to my parents' room first. I don't even have to open the door to somehow know that something is very very wrong. I can only glance quickly into their room before I fall to my knees. Thankfully, then my survival instincts kick in and I run to my siblings' rooms to wake them up and get to safety._

 _Unfortunately I am too late, again._

 _CRASH_

 _Someone is still in the house! I know that I should hide and call the police, however, something is pulling me forward. I can feel my shock and fear quickly turning to anger. White hot raging anger._

 _Downstairs, our usually tidy little living room is a mess, as if someone turned it upside down and inside out to find something. We don't have a lot of money. We live in a small house in a small neighborhood. I don't understand this!_

 _Suddenly in the darkness I can make out a dark shape. Our house is old, however, and the floor squeaks at the worst possible time. Faces look my way, but I can't make out details. Without care of my own safety, I prepare to throw myself towards this person and injure them as much as a small girl of ten possibly can._

 _BANG BANG BANG_

 _Before I can follow through with my plan, loud pounding is heard at the front door. This sudden interruption allows the intruders to escape. They crash through the kitchen and out the back door before I can stop them or even see who they were._

 _I know I should be running away from them, to safety, to answer whoever my rescuer is at the door, but all I want to do is chase them and punish them somehow. My anger has taken over._

 _A ten year old girl can't keep up with these intruders, however. I'm several blocks away before I realize it's dark, I'm outside alone, and I've lost sight of them._

 _Suddenly bright lights flash, horns honk, and tires screech. Everything fades to black._

Present day

"Zaira! Are you almost ready?" shouts a feminine voice from down the stairs.

I'm looking at myself in the mirror, but my mind is worlds away.

I've learned so much this past year that it still is hard to really understand. My world as I knew it is gone.

Gone from a fairly typical 10 year old girl in a quiet little house, with a quiet little family, in a quiet little neighborhood - to this, my new reality. This reality where I'm packing a suitcase and preparing to go live at a school. This school is not just any school either, it's a school for MAGIC.  
Yes, magic...  
In this reality I'm also now living with two previous strangers, but now who have become my new family. Apparently they are some kind of very distant relative to my biological family.  
Yes, my biological family...because in this new reality, Greg and Sheila weren't my biological parents. I had been adopted and no one had told me. This answers so many questions I had but has created so much more.

I don't know who I am anymore or what to think.

My new "family", if that's what you'd call them, are the LeStranges - Rudy and his wife Stacia. They are young, early 20's I'd guess. However, they saved my life the day they found me (and nearly hit me with their car) that awful terrible night one year ago. Through a relatively short process, they were able to formally adopt me, again, as I had no other relatives.

During the process with the courts and family services, my sealed adoption records were found. There was no mention of my biological mother as she was able to have her name (and my biological father's name) blacked out of the records. So within a few months, I went from Zaira Johnson to Zaira LeStrange.

The Lestranges seem to be nice enough people, however they can be...odd. They seem to watch me sometimes as if they are waiting for something to happen. Sometimes they have hushed conversations that stop as soon as I enter the room.

I still feel like there is a lot left to learn and that isn't being told to me yet.

 _(Flashback...)_

I remember when they first told me about magic. They had sat me down on the couch and said they had something to talk to me about that may be a little shocking.

After they told me about magic, Ilvermorny (a school to teach kids magic), and my own possible magical abilities, my mind couldn't stop for days.

They told me later that when they found me that awful evening, their car would have hit me had it not been for my magic. They said I had put my hand out and the car had slammed on its brakes, without them doing anything.

They still weren't sure if I was magic or not then, but a few days later when the judge let me go home with them - they knew. They had put wards around their house to not allow any non-maj to see it or enter it (a non-maj, I've learned, is a person who doesn't have any magical abilities). However, I looked right at their front door and followed them right inside without problem. That was when they knew.

My magical ability was finally confirmed when my first official letter from Ilvermorny came to invite me to attend their school. Oddly, Stacia and Rudy seemed surprised when we got it. They didn't seem very excited, actually, and it was a tense few days before they finally agreed to send a message back with my confirmation.

(End flashback...)

Wish one last brush through my long auburn hair. I come out of my daze and grab my suitcase.

I have no clue what to expect at Ilvermorny, but Stacia said that it's a very pretty school and I'll make a lot of friends. I've never been able to really make friends before, as it seems I just don't enjoy playing the games that other kids my age play. I've been told that I'm "wise beyond my years" by Stacia and Rudy. Maybe Ilvermorny is just the place for me to finally fit in.

"Yes, Mrs. LeStrange, I'm coming!"

"ZAIRA! we're going to be LATE!" a shrill voice replies. Grabbing my things, I run downstairs and meet Stacia and Rudy by the door.

"We're going to have to really be quick now to make it in time", grumbled an irritated Rudy.

We had to travel the non-maj way to the loading station first. We are fortunate that Ilvermorny is very close to where we live. Ilvermorny is located at the top of Mount Greylock, which is in the U.S. state of Massachusetts. We live in Cambridge, New York. The same small quaint town that I grew up in from my former reality. To get to Ilvermorny, the only way I can travel because of my age is typical non-maj ways (car, bus, train). Luckily it takes just a little more than an hour to drive there.

When we arrive at the base of Mount Greylock, I first notice a bunch of carriage-like things around the parking lot area. They remind me of the gondolas on a skiing trip I went on a few years ago. However these gondolas/carriages do not run on wires and electricity. They seem to just be floating a few inches off the ground while children are climbing into them. This would look very suspicious to a non-maj.

"Stacia, how do the non-majs not see all of this or the school on top of the mountain?" I think to ask.

Stacia is busy looking over my suitcase and bags, however. She doesn't hear me or feel like answering my question right now. I have had a lot of questions the past year.

Busses are dropping off most of the students. A few of them must live near enough by to drive like we did, because there are a few young children that look near my age, whose parents are fussing over their clothes and bags.

"So... have a great time Zaira. Send us an owl, if you'd like. Otherwise we'll plan to see you at the next visitor's day", Stacia informs me. She's not a nurturing type, which is just fine with me. I'd rather not have her hugging or crying all over me. That would just be awkward.

Rudy nods his head my way and tells me simply, "good luck".

Adjusting my suitcase and bags, I walk away from them without a single glance back.

I'm scared and anxious, but I don't want any of that to show. I probably stand out like I obviously don't belong here with these kids who have been raised around this whole magical world.

Some of the kids are starting to get on the carriages. I have no clue which line to stand in, or who to give my bags too - it's like being in different country - scratch that - a different world.

From behind me comes a scuffling sound and the next thing I know, I'm falling to the ground. Whipping my head around and narrowing my eyes, I prepare to make whoever ran into me sorry.

"OOPS! So sorry. I was busy reading my instructions letter and didn't watch where I was going. My mom is always telling me to keep my head up and eyes forward!" a strange boy interrupts me and mumbles quickly an apology.

Looking back at me is a tall, skinny boy. He has dark blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and twinkling blue eyes. He's almost the complete opposite of my pale skin color, dark auburn hair, and hazel eyes. Freckles are splashed across the bridge of his nose and a goofy smile is plastered on his face. How annoying.

"Hi! Nic. I'm Nic. Or Dominic. But my friends call me Nic. It's my first time here and I don't know anyone yet. What's your name?" he says almost in one breath.

I don't feel like making friends right now, especially with someone as annoying as him. Turning around, I decide to figure out this carriage thing on my own. I'm sure he'll find another person to annoy, err chat with.

Finally I find a line for one of the carriages that is quite a bit shorter than the others. Running over there quickly, I'm able to grab one of the last spots on this carriage.

A short round man with curly red hair sticking out in odd places everywhere pushes his hand out at me. "Good morning and welcome to Ilvermorny! Kindly hand me your luggage please, and I'll give you a hand up on this carriage. My name is Pete, nice to meet you, miss..." he finishes expecting my reply.

Clearing my voice, I quietly answer him "Johnso... I mean LeStrange, Zaira". I almost had forgotten my new identity, my new name. A stab of pain goes through me as I briefly remember that I'm not a Johnson anymore. LeStrange - what kind of name is that anyway? I imagine I'll be the butt of many jokes here at school with a name like LeStrange...

Pete looks at me oddly for a moment, and then puts on a small smile while reaching for my hand to pull me up into the carriage. Just as I'm getting into my seat, someone sits next to me. I look over, only to find that it's that Nic kid. Super.

I try to awkwardly ignore him, but I soon realize that it's not going to be possible. Besides, I can tell that he's pretty nervous too. Maybe making friends wouldn't be such a bad idea...

"Zaira. My name is Zaira".

"Oh! Sorry again about earlier, Zaira. I'm not usually that clumsy...just when I'm nervous. My whole family wants me to be sorted into Pukwudgie, and I'm afraid I won't get in. I just don't want to let anyone down".

I have no clue what he is talking about.

"What is Pukwudgie?"

"What? You mean like the animal? Have you never seen one?" Nic replies quickly.

"It's an animal? No I mean the sorting thing. What is that? Is Pukwudgie a good class to get into or something? Or maybe a teacher there?" I ask, angry that Stacia and Rudy didn't tell me more about Ilvermorny.

"No. Oh...have you heard of the different houses here?"

"Houses? No...I'm totally confused now"

"Ahh okay.. well Ilvermorny has four main houses, or groups within the school. Each student is put into one of these groups. You stay with that group in your temporary living areas, you eat with them, and you compete with them for points. A lot of the witchcraft and wizardry schools have houses similar to this from what I've been told. Here at Ilvermorny we have the Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie".

I realize again that there is still so much I don't know. Actually, I could find some use in Nic as a friend. It seems he knows a lot about this kind of stuff and could help me not look so dumb and out of place.

"So...is one better than the others? Should I try to get into a certain..house?" I hesitantly ask.

"No no no...they all are good in their own ways. And you don't get to pick - the school picks for you. I don't know how it works exactly, but the school senses your magic and your true nature. It puts you into the house that fits that nature the best. For example, Thunderbird seems like it's for the adventurous type, Horned Serpent for the smart kids, Wampus for the brave, and Pukwudgie for the caring".

Finally the carriage bumps to a gentle stop alongside a dock of sorts that leads to a trail on the mountain. I can see that a very short distance up are the gates of Ilvermorny.

Excitement is now forming inside me. This whole new world is just the beginning, I can feel it.  
"Come on! Let's hurry up and get inside!" Nic grabs my hand and pulls me out of the carriage. He's annoying, talks a lot, and a bit pushy , but I'm thinking that I can deal with that. He's proving to be pretty useful to have around.

The walk up the path to the school gates is steep, but thankfully not very long. Then, the full school comes into view and it takes my breath away!

Ilvermorny school is actually a castle. By the large front doors are two huge marble statues. The sun is shining off of them, making them look like they are glowing. Their carved marble eyes seem to almost be watching and following us as we walk in. I don't know who they are, but I'm guessing they were pretty important.

Right now, the doors are wide open to let the newly arriving students in. Stepping into the doorway, it takes a moment for my eyes to adjust, but when they do I see a very large room in the shape of a circle.

Us new students are being herded, almost like cattle, into this big large gathering room. Just as I'm taking in my surroundings, I hear some coughs and murmuring above me. Quickly glancing up, I gasp once again by what I see.

Above us is a balcony, made entirely of polished wood, surrounding this circular room. What appears to be the rest of the school are all standing along this balcony, peering down at us and watching, or waiting for something.

BANG!

I jump when the huge front doors behind us close.

"Welcome to Ilvermorny!" a regal voice sounds behind me. Whipping around, I turn to see a very noble looking woman standing just in front of us. If America had royalty, she could easily serve as a queen by the way she holds herself and acquires attention. Pale blonde, almost white, hair falls down her shoulders and behind her back. She's wearing sweeping robes that almost swallow her up. She is tall, but not too tall. She is average sized, but not too round or too thin. By description only, she sounds fairly normal, however it is something more within her that demands respect and attention.

"First year Ilvermorny students, I'm pleased to introduce myself to you. I am your Headmistress Amelia Delacroix. Without further ado, please step forward onto the Gordian Knot symbol on the floor when I call your name. During this time, each of you will be sorted into your new house in which you will be in the rest of your years here at Ilvermorny".

"Acer, Roland" is called first.

Acer, Roland steps forward and stands on the beautiful intricate symbol on the center of the floor. At this cue, everyone in the room goes quiet and waits for something.

Unsure of what is going on and what I'm supposed to be doing, I am about to whisper to Nic, who is still behind me, when suddenly the silence is broken by a loud ROAR.

I hadn't noticed before, but along the walls of this room are giant carved animals made from wood. The one shaped like a panther is lit up and roaring now.

"Wonderful! Wampus welcomes you Mr. Acer" says the Headmistress approvingly. She then shows him to a staircase which seems to lead up to the balcony above.

This continues to go on, in alphabetical order, as it appears that the Headmistress is working off a list of our names.

"Sterling, Dominic" is announced. Nic moves around me to take his place on the symbol. After a moment, suddenly one of the figures lifts a wooden arrow and thrusts it into the air.

"Pukwudgie"! says Headmistresses Delacroix happily. Nic looks for me in the crowd and gives me a big beaming smile as well. I can see him visibly sigh in relief.

A few more students go next, and just as I am starting to get nervous that perhaps it is a mistake that I am here and I don't belong after all, my name is called.

"Lestrange, Zaira"

Oddly, I hear a few gasps and whispers as I walk to the center. Oh great, they can probably tell I am not like them somehow. I feel like the words "NON-MAJ" are blinking over my head in neon letters.

After several seconds (that feel like minutes), nothing happens. I knew it. This sorting thing is going to announce that I don't have enough magical blood in me or something. However, what happens next shocks and confuses me.

The Pukwudgie raises its arrow high into the air, but then the Thunderbird starts to flap it's wings. Also the Wampus roars, while finally the Horned Serpent's crystal is glowing. This doesn't make sense. Is this like a warning bell or something? Does this mean I didn't belong to ANY of them?

With a very strange look on her face, Headmistress Delacroix steps forward. "Interesting...well this hasn't happened in my time as headmistress yet but it's not unheard of. Miss Lestrange, all of the houses have chosen you as you have traits belonging to each one equally. Therefore, it is now your choice to pick which house you want to belong to".

An hour ago I had just found out about this whole house thing! I had absolutely no clue what to do.

I stand here for a few panicked seconds while everyone watches me in anticipation. Thinking quickly, I try to make my decision. On one hand, maybe I should pick Pukwudgie so that I can join Nic. But then, something deep within me, something that feels entirely distinct from me yet part of me, whispers one word to me, and I know somehow that this is my destiny.

"Serpent...Horned Serpent" I answer with confidence.


End file.
